catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Deputy Nominating We are in need of a deputy. Who shall it be? Please put your name below and I will have a discussion with you all over who it should be. We need one in order to approved the warrior blanks.--Nightshine{ 22:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I have decided to not have a nomination for a deputy yet until we have some images approved. Having the new warrior blanks (will be approved soon) will be a start. We should first work on making lots of blanks then nominating senior warriors to be deputy. I hope this is fine with everyone. Also, recruit more people to join this wiki and to join PCA. Thanks!--Nightshine{ 17:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Some more news! Icestorm and Nightfall have been very helpful for the past week or so. I've decided to make them senior warriors! You can discuss it here if you wish. I will choose one of them to become deputy in a few weeks.--Nightshine{ 03:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Names Icestorm123 Nightfall101 Bluegaze(W) - For Approval Here she is! I'm pretty proud of her. Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 01:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink. Add more tail stripes and arm stripes. Make the paws whiter. Also make the left ear pink shorter--Nightshine{ 01:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. darkened ear pink, added arm and tail stripes, lightened the paw and made the left ear pink shorter. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit more and shorten her right ear pink. Also add more white to the eyes--Nightshine{ 23:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded.' '--[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink more and make the pupil longer. Try making it look like the other approved warrior images--Nightshine{ 00:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 11:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Blur the tail stripes some more--Nightshine{ 21:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes more and darken the shading--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Barkfoot (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow! The only thing I see, is that the ear pink on this <---- side looks a bit too far downwards. Center it some more. But this is awsome! :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded moved ear pink over--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Snowgaze (W) For Approval Here's Snowy! Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome! Darken the ear pink a bit and blur it.--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened and blurred ear-pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Birdfeather (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Echowave (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) She's very good, but based on Echowave's description on Cats of the Clans wiki, she has icy blue eyes, a white chest, white paws, a white tail-tip, and a wave mark on her haunch. However, Echopaw could have changed it on this wiki. Like I said, it's very good :) Blur her shading some, though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed shading--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Shadowpelt - For Approval Here he is. I cannot blur the shading anymore, now GIMP's blur tool turned sucky on black cats. Anyways, comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit then try blurring it--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Brindlefur (MC) - For Approval I really love how this turned out :) Comments?--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks - For Approval Sorry if these fail. Comments?--Nightshine{ 03:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, they most certainly don't fail :) But, their positons don't really make sense to me... like, they're head is practically facing us, yet you can't see any part of his front side. I'm not sure though, it's like midnight where I'am and I'm half asleep XD Maybe, show a bit more of their front legs? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) These are good, just make the fur more....flat on the longhairs, get what I mean?--[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 12:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wetbreeze (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Seedfoot (MC) For Approval I wasn't sure what color his eyes were, so I just made them hazel to match the herbs XD But if they're a different color, I can easily change them :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC)